


Start A Fire In my Heart

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Anti properly meets Marvin for the first time.





	Start A Fire In my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon_grump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my friend Ash!! It's a few days late but i hope they enjoy it!

Anti was expecting a lot of things when he met Marvin. Tons of cheesy jokes, boring tricks, and absolutely no magic whatsoever.  
  
What he found out was that Marvin is actually quite powerful and he's not sure how he feels about that.  
  
On one hand, it would be interesting to test his powers and see just how powerful Marvin is. On the other, he's annoyed that the magician isn't as weak as he wanted him to be.   
  
It's not long after Marvin gets here that he gets a tatse of what Marvin can do.  
  
\---  
  
Anti walks into the kitchen, an annoyed look in his face as he sees Chase cooking breakfast with the magician. Although, it is interesting to see them both out of their video attire. Chase still has that stupid hat on, even with a bit of his pale green hair peeking out. But at least now he has on pajamas.  
  
And Marvin... He looks completely different. He has on plaid shirt and a pair jeans that both fit him rather nicely. His own green hair is a mess of curls on his head and Anti notices he doesn't have his mask on either.  
  
However, he doesn't care how strange they look. He wanted to come in here, grab a quick snack, and go back to his room but no. Of _course_ there were people in the kitchen.  
  
He holds back an annoyed noise as they both greet him with smiles. "Hey Anti!" They both say in unison.  
  
Which Anti replies with a raised eyebrow and a small frown, "Its nearly noon."  
  
Marvin shrugs, a small chuckle leaving him and wow holy fuck Anti wasn't expecting it to be as cute as it was. "Well, it's morning if you just woke up! At least, it is for you."  
  
Damn the other septic egos and their PMA.  
  
Anti grunts, not bothering to properly respond as he goes to the fridge. He's about to pull out some good for a sandwich when the smoke alarm goes off and the rooms filed with smoke. He's barely got the door shut before he sees Marvin rushing over to the stove, where something was caught on fire.  
  
Before Anti can even blink, the fire's gone in a flash of white. Marvins hands are raised over what appears to very burnt grilled cheese. He slowly lowers them and looks up at Anti, grinning. The magician winks before turning to Chase, "That...may have been my fault. I was thinking about something I really shouldn't have been and wasn't paying attention." Marvin offers him an apologetic smile.  
  
Chase gives him a small grin back and pats him on the back, "It's all good! Just a grilled cheese sandwich, no big deal."   
  
He walks over to the stove and grabs the ruined food before tossing it. Anti looks back up at Marvin only to see him looking away. Anti shakes his head and walks back out of the kitchen, snack forgotten.  
  
\---  
  
Barely even twenty minutes have passed before there's a knock on his door. He groans as he goes to open it but his snarky remark is caught in his throat as he sees Marvin on the other side.   
  
He gives the magician a quizzical look as he notices he has a plate with a grilled sandwich on it. "Hey Anti! I noticed it's been a little while since you've last eaten and you didn't grab anything earlier, so I've brought you this!"  
  
Marvin holds the plate out to him and as tempting as it is for Anti to deny it, he is rather hungry. He slowly reaches out and takes it, eyeing Marvin. "Why?"  
  
Marvin blinks, looking surprised. "Why? Why what?"  
  
Anti rolls his eyes, "Why are you giving me food?"  
  
Marvin gives him a small smile and shrugs, "You've got to be hungry and i don't want you starving."  
  
Anti looks from the food to Marvin and gives the magician one more suspicious look before saying, "Thank you. I... didn't think any of the egos payed attention to what I do."  
  
Marvin chuckles, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Well, I pay attention to a lot. It's kind of an important thing to do when you're new to a place."  
  
So that's why Marvins being nice. He just wanted to check out how much of a threat Anti is. That's all there is to it.

Anti narrows his eyes and is about to shove the food back at Marvin when the magician says, "Besides, I know that not everyone is how they appears in the videos."  
  
This makes Anti pause. None of the other egos even tried to consider Antis not really like the videos. It surprises him that Marvin actually did. "You really believe that?"  
  
"Of course! I mean, I know I'm definitely not a just a party magician." The lack of a mask and silly costume kind of clued Anti in about that but oddly enough, Anti finds himself relaxing around Marvin.  
  
He mulls over Marvin words for a moment before giving the magician a small, genuine smile in return. "I think that's pretty obvious." He looks back down at the sandwich and then back at Marvin. "Thanks for the sandwich." He then shuts the door before Marvin can respond.  
  
After the door shuts, he stares at it for a second. Marvin seems... nice. Really nice. Anti can't believe he's saying this about an ego but actually likes the magician.  
  
His gaze drifts back to the sandwich and he grins, thinking about the fire from earlier and wonders what else Marvin can do.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this some day but for now that's all! I hope you all enjoyed it c:
> 
> If you'd like to hit my Tumblr and talk, it's @assbutt-of-the-readers!!
> 
> If you liked this story, punch that kudos button in the face! And I'll see all you readers in the next fic!! Buh-bye!


End file.
